The Angels are Calling Me
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: Remake of Locked up in the Future. Kagome and Sesshomaru meet in modern day. She meets the Inucrew in modern day as well, and soon, an old enemy resurfaces. Sad ending. Pairing SessKag


It was a busy day. Outside, in the streets, people were moving along in crowds. It was a warm day. I felt sorry for them, the people rushing to work in dark suits, in the warm air. They must have been heating up on a day like this.

Then I looked away. I'd never felt sympathy for strangers. Much less people I know. I was cracking up, and I knew it. Memories flooded back to me. Had I gone the wrong path? What was left of my life now?

The warm air from the outside blew in, wrapping around me. I put my hands on the window rail, and sighed. It was a busy day, of course, and I had to get to work soon. It never ended, did it?

After securing my tie, I walked away from the window and picked up my briefcase beside the door. Taking one last look at my apartment room, to make sure everything was in order, I headed down the hall and to the elevator.

There was a short man in a suit waiting there. He had pressed the button for me and the elevator door opened. We both stepped inside. "Going to the lobby?" He asked me politely.

I gave a small nod. The short man pressed the button for the lobby, and we waited in silence.

Soon, we arrived in the lobby, and much to my dismay, I found someone else was already there. She was standing beside the desk, with her rich black hair tied into a loose pony tail. She had arrogance in her brown eyes and blood red lips, which made her look older. She wore a suit, unbuttoned to just below her breasts, and no bra, with a skirt going up to her knees. Despite her look, she was only 19.

I despised her with every bone in his body. Unfortunately, at the moment I stepped out of the elevator, she acknowledged me. With an eager smile, she skipped towards me.

"Going to work, Sesshomaru?" She asked me eagerly, forcing her hand into mine. I shook her off. Her hand was rough, despite the millions of dollars she must have spent on her face, she probably never thought of using hand cream.

"Yes, Ayumi." My big mistake was making out with her last year when my so called friends got me drunk. Now she's under the impression that we're in love. Okay, we didn't exactly _just_ make out. We got a little deeper. I don't remember much about it, and I hope I never do.

She was also the daughter of the apartment manager. A.K.A the spawn of Satan. "Oh, let's go together." She suggested. It wasn't much like a suggestion. Like I had a choice? Her father pressured me into hiring her as a secretary, _and_ he managed the apartment I lived in.

"Whatever." I answered. She smiled charmingly and leaned in like she expected a kiss. I moved away in disgust. Then I glanced at my watch. We were going to be late if we didn't get a move on soon. So I began walking towards the door as she followed me.

KKKKKKKKKK

We arrived shortly. I was greeted by a couple good mornings, as Ayumi rushed off to the washroom, giving me a squeeze in the arm before she left. I frowned even deeper.

"See, I told you, you and Ayumi'd get together again." Kinosu, one of my employees grinned. He was one of the idiots who set us up last year. I scowled at him.

Then he launched into a full detail memory of last year. I barely listened, of course, telling him to shut up never worked. Nothing ever worked with Kinosu.

"After you got drunk, Ayumi made her entrance in the party. She took one look at you, and she got this weird look in her eye. It was crazy. She came over at sat down beside you, where you were all dizzy and dazed. She asked you if you were enjoying yourself, with this malicious smile on her face. Then you grabbed her and started kissing her. She froze for a moment then she melted in. It was so cool, we started laughing but it was like you didn't even hear us. You guys were so into making out, then you brought her up into the old man's room and-"

"Are you here to work or what?" I asked irritably. I had heard this story a million times. Unfortunately, that was enver enough for Kinosu.

"-and then, of course, we peeped inside, and you guys were naked and you had her against the wall and still making out and I swear that-"

I shut the door on him, going to my office. I didn't need to hear more about the biggest mistake I ever made in my life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ayumi closed the door behind her in the lady's washroom. "Boy, is he stiff." She muttered. Instantly, her form evaporated, leaving Kagura there.

Naraku appeared in the mirror. "Just keep pressing. Soon we'll launch our plan in completely. Kikyou will be on Inuyasha, and you'll know what to do. Just make the two so crazy in love. They'll never know what happened." He ordered.

"Naraku," Kagura said deviously. "This is the most evil plan you might have ever thought up. What are you up to? You haven't told me and Kana the rest of it yet." She hissed.

Naraku only grinned. His eyes glowed red. "It has been 500 years, Kagura. It's time for rethinking, and revenge. I've had that long to think about this plan. You'll know in time. Just like the time it has taken me to mold piece by piece." He said coldly.

"Yes, Master." Kagura bowed as Naraku disappeared. Now she only saw her reflection. Slowly, she changed back into Ayumi.

_I look better than I thought_, She thought to herself with a smile. She winked in the mirror and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. _He won't resist._

KKKKKKKKKK

"I'm off now, Souta!" Kagome grabbed her bag and struggled in her suit. "This is so uncomfortable." She sighed.

"Going for the secretary job in the newspaper?" He asked her, shoving a mouthful of icecream into his mouth.

"Ew, Souta, that's gross." Kagome said. "Yeah. I am." She answered him. "It's been too long, the well closed, and everything. Souta, I need a life."

Souta nodded. "Yeah but, you can't just forget about the well, Kagome. I can see it on your face. You're still hurting." These wise words coming out from a boy his age sounded strange.

Kagome sighed. "I know, I am. It's just that…well…I loved him for that short time…you know…Inuyasha." She said his name as if it would bring more memories back she had been trying to cover.

"Don't lose hope, Kagome, he might still be around. He's almost immortal, isnt' he? S'long as he wasn't killed…" Souta sighed and shoved another mouthful of ice cream into his mouth.

"You're a good kid, Souta." Kagome said, smiling. "See you later!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ayumi, schedule for today, please." I said, walking towards the secretary's desk.

Ayumi giggled and handed him a paper. "See, you'll have to interview some girl at 9:10 today. Forgot what job she was trying for. The rest is pretty much the same. Bo-ring!" She yawned.

I looked at Ayumi and realized her whole shirt had been unbuttoned. "Ayumi, button up your shirt, or you're out of here." _Like she wasn't already._

Ayumi pouted. "Can't stand the sight of it now?" That was pretty much true, since her breasts were huge. She sniffed and buttoned it up. "You'll get more of it later." She promised.

Well, she didn't really button it up, just up to her breasts, but it was enough.

"9:10?" I finally asked. "That's in three minutes."

"Right, whatever." Ayumi was filing her nails now. Whenever she isn't completely focused on me, she's not focused on anything.

I sighed and headed back to my desk. Who cares if Ayumi's dad pressured me? She'd be out of here anyways.

5…

Seconds left.

4…

3…

2…

_RRRRIIIIIINGGGGGG_

"Send her in Ayumi." This girl was exactly on time. That was good.

"Whatever. She's a real looker, so don't forget about me when you see her. We'll always be together by hear-"

I hung up. Her blabbering gave me a headache.

The door opened. My eyes widened.

KKKKKKKKKK

Time is a strange thing. This, Kagome knew, just as she stepped into Sesshomaru's office. Her eyes widened as she noticed he did the same thing. "How…" They both said in unison.

"I'll explain later, how did you…" Kagome said now, tossing her hair back.

"We live long." Was all he said. Then he sighed. "I'll just…pretend I don't know you. Well, this is how it works with me. You don't get an interview. As long as you're exactly on time, you're hired. And that's what you were."

Kagome took a moment to contemplate this. "I'm…hired…?" She asked wondrously. "YES!" She cried.

"Stop doing that or I shall fire you right now." He said coldly. Kagome shut up instantly.

Then Kagome stopped. "But…I was trying to get the position of the secretary. I can see you already have one." Doubt flickered on her face.

"Give me a moment." Sesshomaru sighed and walked out of the room, Kagome following him.

"Ayumi, you're fired, no questions, get out right now, I don't want to see you." He said to the secretary. Kagome winced. He was harsh.

Ayumi, the secretary, stared at him with her mouth open. She stood up. "Sesshomaru, honey, you can't do this, we belong together! We're going to get married, and work together, and…have children and have a happy life together!"

"Lord give me patience." Was all Sesshomaru said. Kagome stared. "Just get out, Ayumi, I have no plans with you in life, I _despise_ you." He spat.

Ayumi, on the verge of tears, just walked calmly towards the door. "I don't need you, I don't need you! You and your filthy bitch of a replacement can just have a filthy life!" She screamed and slammed the door behind her.

"Well…She took that well." Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru walked away. "Your first job. Three people have been promoted in the other department. These are the names." He handed her a paper. "Go get them. Room 418. Down the hallway to your left."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

I should have known this was a bad day. First this girl from the past, and when she came back from the first duty I had given her, she had with her, her other three teammates from the past. They looked as if they had just hugged and cried.

"What is this?" Was what I asked.

"These are the people who got promoted." Kagome said with a big smile. "I can't believe it." I looked at her expression to the expressions of the ones known as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. This was a bad day indeed.

Inuyasha had a smug smile on his face. "Never thought I'd see _you_, again. You look old." He laughed.

It may have just as well turned into a worse day.


End file.
